Kankri x Cronus OneShot
by HomestuckFandom69
Summary: Sorry I haven't been updating in a while but this fanfiction will show that I'm still here! Fanfiction Trigger warning: Cutting, wanting to be killed. Rated T for this I guess...


Everybody thinks that Kankri only wears his long sleeves for fashion, but underneath it tells a different story. He looked at his wrists, seeing the scars from the past.

From cutting himself. All of the scars had the same story. His mother and father mis-treating him, abusing him, bullies at his old schools beating him to a pulp, everything else that had happened to him in the past. 'You're a disgrace to the family! Kankri, you should just die already! No one wants you here! You're just invisible; why the fuck would anyone care if you just disappeared?' The voices in his head told him.

"Am I really not wanted?" Kankri whispered to himself, letting a tear fall on his wrist. No one listened to him when he was talking. No one would pay attention. They claimed they did, but Kankri knew that he was just wasting their time. He let another tear fall and then another, soon, he couldn't stop sobbing. He covered his face with one hand, while another gripped a knife. 'No one. No one would care.' Repeated in his mind so many times. When he was so close, there was a phone ringing in the background. He was confused at first, then he realized it was his smart phone. He picked it up and had put it to his ear.

"What is it, Cronus?" He tried to keep his voice steady, but it came out raspy from crying. "I was just checkin' in, chief…you alright?" Cronus asked. Kankri bit his lip. He wanted to lie to him, but refused to. "No…" Kankri said softly. "Vwhat's wvrong?" "Just…crying…that's all. It's fine…anyways, what was the real reason why you called?" "Just vwonderin if you vwant to hang out." Cronus said. Kankri sighed, looking at the time. It was 12:00 in the afternoon. "Come on, it'll help cheer you up!" Cronus added. Kankri smiled a little bit. 'At least he's trying to help…' Kankri thought to himself. 'He doesn't truly care about you. No one does.' Another voice in his head told him. That cleared the smile away from his face.

Kankri knocked on Cronus's door, sighing. He wore his red turtle neck with his red sweatshirt to cover up the scars, plus to keep him warm since it was snowing outside. Cronus answered the door and smiled when he saw Kankri. "Hey chief." Cronus greeted him, stepping out of the way so that Kankri can go inside the house. "Hello Cronus." Kankri greeted back, looking at Cronus with a small smile. "Just hang the coat there and vwait on the couch. I'm making coco." Cronus said, then disappeared into the kitchen.

Kankri sat down on the couch, looking around the living room. There was a medium sized TV, a coffee table full of Xbox 360 games, the walls full of expensive paintings with royal purple walls, dark purple curtains covering the windows. Other than that, the living room was empty, pretty much clean. Cronus came back with two cups of coco, handing Kankri one. Kankri thanked him and started sipping his slowly. "So, I see you cleaned up a bit from the last time I came here. I guess you did take my advice on cleaning so that you're visitors wouldn't be triggered. It looks nice, though you still need to work on the coffee table." He finally said after a minute of silence. "Thanks. Hey, want to play a game?" Cronus asked, picking up an Xbox controller. Kankri smiled a little and nodded. He set his cup down next to Cronus's and grabbed a bright blood red controller that Cronus must have picked out for him.

"Mario Kart?" Cronus suggested, picking up the game. Kankri nodded and waited until the game started. After a while of gaming, Cronus paused it, seeing something on Kankri's wrist. Kankri blinked and looked at Cronus confused before realizing that his sleeve was rolled up a little bit.

Kankri moved to pull the sleeve down, but Cronus stopped him by grabbing his hand. He slowly pulled up Kankri's sleeve fully, seeing all the scars. "…Cronus…I would like it next time you ask before grabbing my hand. You know that I like my personal space and get triggered when-" Kankri was interrupted by Cronus hugging him. "C-Cronus! I'm feeling very triggered right now!" Kankri said, tensing up, but not pulling away. "I'm sorry…" Cronus whispered. Kankri blinked, relaxing a little bit. "Sorry for hugging me or…" "No…sorry….I'm so sorry…." "Why are you sorry?" "Sorry that you felt like you need to cut yourself…sorry for not being there for you when you needed me…sorry…" Cronus let go of Kankri, looking at him in the eyes.

Kankri looked back at him, tears forming in his eyes. Cronus rested his hands on Kankri's cheeks, his thumb brushing away some escaped tears. "Kankri…promise me not to hurt yourself…that you won't kill yourself…that you'll come to me when you want to cry…I want to be the person that you can trust…promise me…please…I don't want to see your grave…I don't want to see a grave that says Kankri Vantas." Kankri smiled a little bit and nodded. "I-I promise…" Kankri said quietly. He hugged Cronus tightly, gripping onto his shirt.

After a while of hugging, Cronus pulled back and looked at Kankri in the eyes. "Kankri I…I need to tell you something…I….I love….Iloveyou." Cronus mumbled. Kankri tilted his head, trying to figure out what Cronus had said and when he did, he couldn't help but smile wide. "I love you too…" Kankri said softly and Cronus looked a little shocked, but smiled also. He leaned towards Kankri with Kankri leaning in. Soon, they felt their lips touch and Kankri closed his eyes as the kiss became deeper.

When they pulled back, Kankri cuddled up to Cronus and smiled. "I love you Kankri." "I love you too Cronus." Kankri said, falling asleep with his head resting on Cronus's chest.Top of Form


End file.
